Celestial Goddess Of The Demons
by mistyveiledlove
Summary: When Inuyasha finds a dying maiden in the Inuyasha forest he is unsettled. Kagome isn't what she seems, nor is the maiden named Zuri. But what does Zuri have to do with the Goddess of Demons? The celestial being said to have created all of demonkind?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Sleeping Angel

"Inuyasha! Where are you going?". Kagome stood in the doorway of Kaede's meagre hut while questioning the hanyou walking out of said door and into the white wonderland just beyond the threshold.

"You mean you don't feel that demonic aura?" he asked without so much as turning or pausing in stride.

"No". Kagome's blunt answer reflected a face strangely devoid of any emotion. As Inuyasha turned to question her again her face startled him, the shock evident in his eyes. When had Kagome become lifeless. For as long as he could remember Kagome's face had been painted with nothing but smiles and unbridled joy.

"But it's huge! And what's wrong with you anyhow?".

Almost as quickly as he asked her blank look was replaced with one of those sunshiney smiles and with eyes that sparkled the color of the cerulean blue sea. "Nothing Inuyasha, I just want you to be careful. Don't go getting yourself hurt. We need you, you know?".

"Uh, ok" he replied. Inuyasha really didn't know what else to say.

Having decided that the conversation was over Kagome walked back into the hut she had been occupying leaving Inuyasha to discover what the deal was with this demonic aura. It was extremely strong, but it didn't seem evil. And that was the weird part. Kagome was the miko, she should be the one sensing demons. He didn't even know how he knew it was a demon, something in his head just told him it was so. And as for being able to discern between evil and well, non-evil auras, that was just unheard of. Besides, there isn't any such thing as a pure demon, right?

As Inuyasha flew through the trees in his normal fashion of travel his mind began to wander elsewhere. Once again his mind went back to the look that he had seen upon Kagome's face. For some reason he had the feeling that the sunshiney after look was just that, an after look. Like it was meant to hide something. And if it was meant to hide something, then what was it she was hiding? Did he know Kagome or was the cheerful, pure person he knew as Kagome a lie?

Because Inuyasha had his mind in such heavy places he nearly missed the fact that the aura was right in front of him. Stopping to perch on a branch he decided to scout the area and make sure it was perfectly safe. Looking down he realized that he was perched in front of a fair sized clearing in the middle of the Inuyasha forest. As he scanned the clearing for a demon he spotted what looked like a woman lying in the middle of said clearing wearing some kind of loose flimsy dress. The puffy sleeved arms lay out to either side of the mysterious woman and her golden, honey blonde hair was fanned out all about her like some sort of halo. She appeared to be sleeping very deeply, and the tempest of snow surrounding her did not seem to intrude upon whatever dreams she might or might not have been having.

Inuyasha leapt out of the tree and as he got closer to the maiden he realized two things, first that the odd dress the woman was wearing was much like the dress Kagome sometimes wore to bed in her own time. What did she call it? Ah yes, a nightgown. Second he noticed that whilst there was snow all around her, there appeared to be a circle of some sort around her where snow did not lay. Upon closer inspection he realized that the wind that was bitterly biting into his face did not seem to touch her features at all. He began to get closer and closer to the sleeping woman and that was when he noticed that he was feeling some strange sort of pull towards this strange lady.

When he was less than an arms length away he reached out to touch the beautiful woman and felt his hand slide through some sort of barrier. Ah so it was a barrier protecting her was it. What was strange was that the woman herself smelled no more than human. It would seem that it was the barrier that had given off the demonic aura, yet he could not smell the scent of a mate upon her, so who would go through such great lengths to protect such a being? Stretching his hand forward he stroked her cheek in what anyone watching would have called a loving manner. It was then that he realized that this beautiful, mysterious, human woman was near death.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Zuri Hagashori

Lady Kaede was collecting wood from the meager pile outside of her door when she noticed the half-demon Inuyasha running towards her even faster than normal. His usual bounds seemed to be increased tenfold. Upon closer inspection she realized that the lump in his arms was a woman dressed in a white flannel nightgown. The womans pale hair was an unusual sight, blowing every which way in the wind created by her saviors speedy gait. Kaede dropped the wood that she had gathered and sped as quickly as her old, wobbly legs could take her towards the pair. It was never good when the hanyou brought an unconcious person to her. It usually meant the worst. She was right in her assumptions. As the two stopped in front of each other she nodded her head in affirmation. He didn't need to tell her. She could sense that the young woman was near death.

The old miko hurried inside to prepare a bed for the poor soul. Gathering up as many healing herbs as she could she told Inuyasha "Put her there on that bed".

Inuyasha complied. But he felt the need to say something, so he cleared his throat and said "I found her in the Inuyasha forest. It was like something was pulling me there, even Kagome didn't sense the prescence but I did".

Old Kaede nodded her head as she got to work determining the problem. Her old hands, surprisingly steady for her age, checked the maidens heartbeat and pulse. "She's alive, but barely. It will take much work to save her".

"Do whatever ya gotta do then hag! What are ya telling me this for?" Inuyasha said, his temper forced. He didn't understand why he cared so he did not wish anyone else to know that he did. The hanyou lifted the flap of cloth that seperated this room from the main one and walked to the middle of the room. Sitting by the cauldren in the center he began to worry about what was going on. Just then Miroku came in and animatedly said "So Inuyasha, I heard you found a beautiful maiden in the forest".

Sango then appeared from seemingly nowhere and slapped the lecher across the face leaving her trademark handprint.

"Monk, if you wish to keep your toung I suggest you not hit on this one" Inuyasha replied curtly. He really didn't know why he cared, he just did.

"Aww come on Inuyasha, it was simply a harmless inquiry" Miroku replied as he rubbed his sore cheek.

"Sure it was Miroku" retorted Sango.

The two sat next to Inuyasha and silence followed.

Sometime later Kaede removed herself from the small bed chamber to fix some stew for the hungry Inu crew.

"So hag, how is she doing?" Inuyasha asked as he siddled close to the old lady, risking the smell of age and decay.

"She will live. Tell me Inuyasha why did ye rescue this maiden?". As Kaede busied herself with the workings of dinner she awaited the obstinate hanyous answer.

"Feh, why should you care why I did it? It's not like it is a crime to save someone" he replied as he sat back down, satisfied that the mysterious woman would live. He felt immensly relieved.

"No Inuyasha the question is why should YOU care? It's not like you to save random people" came a new voice.

Inuyasha turned to find Kagome hanging her jacket by the door. "Feh, leave me alone wench. I did what I did. If you have any problems with it you can suck it up and deal with it".

"Kaede that stew smells wonderful" Kagome said, ignoring Inuyashas response to her question. She was already trying to figure out how to get rid of this woman. She didn't like that Inuyasha seemed to care about her wellbeing.

"Thank you child".

Kaede was puzzled. The maiden that Inuyasha had brought felt strange. The vibes that she got from her weren't evil, but still gave her the chills. It felt like an old prescence packed into a young body. She wondered if the young womans angelic appearance was accurate, but she supposed they would find out soon enough. The power that emanated off of the young girl was strange though. She was sure that the maiden was human, of that she was certain. But she had such spiritual energy and she wasn't a miko. She was a mystery, completely unfathomable.

Three weeks passed and the maiden still had not awoken. Something was strange about this one. Kaede knew that she should have awoken within four days at most. It was not right. No matter what she did she could not awaken the young woman, yet she was not dead.

Inuyasha was impatient. He wanted answers, he wanted to know what was up with this strange girl. Yet she would not wake up. He would spend hours by the bedside waiting for her to open her eyes so that he could fire questions at her. He couldn't deny that she was beautiful. She was angelic, he wondered what had brought her to the Inuyasha forest though because she did not appear Japanese. She was human, yet her hair was the color of gold. He had never seen such beautiful hair. The long, wavy, golden locks seemed to shine even in the dull light of Kaedes hut.

Inuyasha was sitting there pondering what could possibly be happening when he felt the urge to get closer to the sleeping beauty. As he scooted the rickety chair closer in order to look upon her face he inhaled a deep breath. There it was again. That weird voice that kept popping up. It was like whispers in the wind, he had been eating ramen with the group the first time he heard it. He had nearly choked on the delicious meal. He asked the rest of the group if they had heard it but they all said it must have been the wind.

"_Zuri...zuri...__zuri...__zuri..." _the voice whispered.

As the half-demon looked into the sleeping face of the woman on the cot in front of him he found himself leaning even further forward. Before he knew it his lips were upon hers. Before he got the chance to even ask himself why he would do such a thing the maidens eyes shot open.

Electric green eyes looked into amber orbs as she, in a voice that reminded Inuyasha of an angelic choir, said "Hello, my name is Zuri, Zuri Hagashori".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Discovery

"Come here child, ye must be starved" Kaede said as she handed the young woman a bowl of stew.

"This smells absolutely delicious Lady Kaede" was her response.

"Well you're welcome" came the snide voice of a usually UN-snide Kagome.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I forgot to say thank you. Mother always did say that I was hopeless" the blonde sighed.

"What be ye name child?".

"Oh once again I forgot to introduce myself!" the maiden said in obvious distress "My name is Zuri, Zuri Hagashori".

"Well Zuri, I have a very serious proposition for you" began Miroku "Will you bear my childr-OW". He didn't finish the last part of the sentence because Sango had knocked him upside his head with her Hiraikotsu. "I apologize, I simply can't help myself when I see such a beautiful young woman".

"You are forgiven monk" said the cheery blonde. "So what are all of your names?".

As the group introduced themselves Kagome left the hut. Just as she was walking out Inuyasha walked in.

"Inuyasha, I need to talk to you" she said.

"Uh, OK.". He then followed her outside to a nearby field where wildflowers grew.

As they sat Kagome began "Inuyasha I don't like this new girl. She doesn't sit well with me". Kagome figured if she could make Inuyasha believe that this woman was not as angelic as she appeared then he would do away with her somehow. She was counting on the fact that she knew he loved her.

"Feh, I think you're imagining things. She's perfectly fine". Inuyasha wasn't stupid. He knew what she was playing at now. See, the entire group seemed to think that the half demon was dumb, or that he was particularly dense. And he allowed them to believe this because, as he had discovered, one learned more when people believed they could say anything around you and you wouldn't understand it. Inuyasha knew that Kagome felt threatened by this girl. At least he thought. She was scared that this woman would take her place among the Inu pack. That's what Inuyasha figured. And while he knew that this woman probably could not detect shards since she was not a miko, he was not entirely sure what the strange connection was that he felt to this Zuri Hagashori. So he could not exactly tell her that she would not take her place in that way, even though he felt bad for it.

"Inuyasha, what if she turns out to be evil and tries to kill me? Aren't you supposed to protect me?" she yelled. She was dealing a low blow now, and she knew it.

"That was low Kagome, especially for you" was the hanyou's reply.

Inuyasha then walked away, ignoring anything else she might say and pretending as if the conversation had not happened at all. As he walked back into the hut he realized that Kagome was following him. Apparently she did not feel that this conversation was over just yet.

"Hey Kagome, where did all your jewel shards go? I was looking in your back pack for candy and found your bottle, but it's empty" interrupted a tiny voice.

Kagome looked down to find Shippo at her feet. "I don't know Shippo. Last time I checked they were in the bottle" she paused. Then decided maybe she could use this to her advantage "Maybe that Hagashori girl took them".

"I highly doubt that" said Inuyasha.

"Well then where else could they have gone?" snapped Kagome.

"I don't know Kagome, maybe you dropped 'em somewhere. After all you are the one who shattered them in the first place, it would be just like you to lose something as hard to lose as jewel shards in a corked bottle". Inuyasha was being mean with that one and he knew it. He was simply tired of the current topic. Why was Kagome so set on Zuri being an evil person. Even Kaede said that she could not sense an evil bone in the young woman's body."I'm going back into the hut now" he announced, ensuring that the conversation ended at the door.

Zuri Hagashori was sitting around the large cauldron in the middle of the hut enjoying her bowl of stew when Inuyasha came to sit beside her. "How are you feeling?".

"I'm feeling much better now, thank you so much. Lady Kaede told me that you are the one who rescued me" replied the honey blonde.

"Yeah, about that, do you remember how you got to be in that field?" he asked.

"Well I was walking to the village well to get some water for my family when this bright light exploded all around me and this, well, silhouette standing in the rays. And the silhouette, well she said something. I just can't remember what it was. Something about judgment and demons. That's all I remember". Zuri looked somewhat sad.

Inuyasha noticed the gloomy look on her face. "What's wrong?".

"Well I just remembered something an elderly monk had told my parents when I was born. He had told them that I was destined to leave home and never come back. He never said why though".

"Oh... So I guess that means you can't go home now, huh?" Inuyasha asked, he felt sorry for her. "Well I'm, sorry. That's gotta suck".

"Well I guess, kinda. I mean I'll miss my friends, and I know they will miss me, but it isn't as like my parents will miss me".

"What do you mean? Don't your parents love you?" Inuyasha asked, forgetting to be subtle. The pained look on her face was answer enough. "Oh... I'm sorry..." and once again Inuyasha found himself doing something without knowing why, something he never did with anyone else "Well at least you know your parents. Mine are dead".

"I'm so sorry! That must be terrible for you! My mother and Father tried to kill me when I was born, but something weird happened. The monk that I told you about, well he's the one who told me what he had told my parents. But he also told me that on that day they had seemed delusional. They tried to kill me because they said I was demon possessed. Apparently it was the color of my hair that set them off. At least that's what they told the monk. They kept saying that some Goddess appeared to them as they prepared to kill me and told them that if they harmed me their life would follow shortly after".

"Wow..." Inuyasha said. "I'm sorry".

"Oh it's ok, in a way I actually kinda glad to be away from home". As she said this she stretched her arms above her head. The Kimono that Sango had given her to wear pulling taut against her small body and then going slack again.

Just then Lady Kaede poke her head out from behind the curtain separating the main room from the sleeping area. "Inuyasha, I must speak with thee".

The silver haired hanyou sighed grumpily. "Fine, hag, but it had better be quick".

"Very well".

As they stepped behind the curtain Kaede began "Inuyasha, ye must take the child with ye. I don't know why yet but there be something special about her. I do not know why but something is telling me that the maiden is meant to travel with ye. Her destiny is intertwined with yours somehow".

"Feh, I don't believe in destiny, but I'll take her along anyhow" Inuyasha responded as he crossed his arms across his chest.

Suddenly the old miko and half-demon both heard a hair raising scream erupt from the other side of the thin fabric.

Inuyasha was beside Zuri in less than a second only to be blown away by the large explosion that erupted seemingly from inside her body. As Inuyasha got back upon his feet he couldn't help but to stare at the being standing where Zuri had been moments before. With long lavender hair and eyes the color of the morning mist that settled upon the sea, Inuyasha felt that he was staring upon an avenging angel. The mark upon the anti-Zuri beings forehead reminded him of something he had once seen in a picture. It was as if someone had taken the stars from the night sky and lined them upon her brow in a crown.

It was then that the celestial being spoke, sending shivers down Inuyasha's back. "I am the Goddess Kurita, creator of demon kind, Seshomaru you must now pay for your crimes against humankind".

Inuyasha followed the pale finger and realized that it was pointing at his half-brother. He didn't know when Fluffy had gotten here but right now it wasn't the most important thing on his mind. Right now he had to get Sesshy out of there.


End file.
